


With The Help Of Liquid Courage

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is surprised to learn that, according to the tabloids, she and Sherlock are dating. She’s even more surprised to find out that <i>Sherlock</i> actually thinks they’re dating. Luckily she’s got a bit of liquid courage in her and she’s willing to let certain details about their supposed relationship slide if he really wants to make it a real relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Help Of Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlockian_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/gifts).



> So my friend **Sherlockian_87** had something sad happen today and I offered to write some cheer up fic where Sherlock thinks he and Molly are dating but Molly doesn't know it. I wanted to make it fluffy and fun, so alcohol is involved. Anyway, hun, I hope this helps cheer you up! ::hugs::

“So. Seen the tabloids lately?” Meena asked Molly with a smile when she walked up to join her at the bar. Portside Parlour was Meena’s favourite place to go, because it was a hidden speakeasy and they would put a bottle of your favorite alcohol with your name on it behind the bar if you drank it enough. Molly liked it because it just seemed like such a cool place, the type of place she never would have imagined herself when she had wanted to be hip and cool in her university days. She loved the dark leather couches and the fine wood there, the atmosphere and especially the drinks. Oh, the drinks were amazing.

Molly slowed her step as she got closer to her friend. “No. You know I usually ignore them.”

“Oh, maybe you should have paid attention to today’s issue of The Daily Mail,” she said. “Considering your boyfriend was on the cover.”

“Who, Sherlock?” she asked, confused. “Sherlock’s not my boyfriend.”

“According to the article they ran he is,” Meena said with a smirk, picking up her drink and taking a sip.

Molly shook her head and then ordered a drink. Sherlock was not her boyfriend. They were friends, nothing more. Ever since she’d ended her relationship with Tom and he’d had been shot the night he fake proposed to Janine they’d both been officially single, and while they’d spent more time together they weren’t actually _dating_ , as far as she could tell. He hadn’t actually _asked_.

She settled in and waited for her drink as Meena pressed for details but Molly waved her off, and soon Meena changed the topic and they chatted for a while as she had her first drink, then a second, and then a third. But the greeting she’d had stuck in her mind, and soon enough she made her excuses and went back through the secret entrance and outside the toilets to get some quiet to make a call. She pulled her mobile out of her clutch and then dialed Sherlock’s number. It rang three times and he picked up. “Molly?”

“Sherlock,” she said, smiling. She was tipsy now, so she wasn’t so upset with the idea of the whole of the UK thinking she was the girlfriend of Sherlock Holmes. “Sherlock, are we dating?”

“You saw the article,” he said.

“Noooo,” she said. “Nope. Meena saw it, though. Meena told me.”

He was quiet for a moment. “Are you inebriated?”

“I’ve had three drinks. Very strong drinks. Because people think we’re dating. But we’re not.”

“I’ve thought we were,” he said. “The time we’ve been spending together. The dinners at Baker Street and lectures at the universities and the films you’ve talked me into seeing with you. Those were dates, yes?”

“I didn’t think they were dates,” she said with a frown. “ _You_ thought they were dates?”

“I had every reason to,” he said.

“Oh,” she said quietly. “But you never snogged me. Dates end with a snog, you know. If you’d just snogged me, maybe I would have considered them dates, too.”

“Did you want me to kiss you?” he asked.

“I’ve always wanted you to snog me,” she said. “You could snog me now, if you wanted. I would like it if you’d snog me now.”

“But you’re somewhere that isn’t here,” he said, his tone becoming more amused. “If you were here I might.”

“You would, would you?” she said. “Well, I’m in London Fields. I don’t think it would take me long to get to you.”

“Would you be leaving anyone alone if you came to Baker Street?” he asked.

“Just Meena, but Meena was being talked up by a bloke anyway and it won’t matter because she doesn’t have an offer to go to someone’s flat and get snogged and I’ve had some liquid courage and I have an offer,” she said with a grin. “I’ll go get in a cab now.”

Sherlock chuckled. “I’ll be waiting.”

Molly hung up and then reached out to hail the first cab that came by. She got in and gave them the address to Baker Street and then settled in. She should be upset with Sherlock. If she was sober she was sure she would be. But he had luck and three strong drinks on his side tonight. The idea that he would consider the time they’d spent together anything more than just two friends enjoying each other’s company surprised her. She hadn’t even thought he fancied her, let alone considered the time they spent together dates. And the fact he would admit in public that they were dating, even if they technically weren’t? That was the most surprising bit of all.

She got slightly more nervous the closer she got to Baker Street, and by the time the cab pulled up she was actually very nervous. She’d been flirty on the phone but being flirty in person was different. The buzz of the alcohol was burning off and she was sobering up a bit. She was worried she would lose her nerve. But as she was getting out of the cab Sherlock came out of his flat, waiting outside for her. She smoothed down her dress and came closer to her. She looked up at him with a shaky grin and he pulled her close, tilting her chin up and leaning in to kiss her, heedless of the fact that they were out on the pavement and that there were people nearby. And she clung to him, kissing him back as if her life depended on it, as if she needed to kiss him like she needed her next breath, until she pulled away to look at him. “So…what was that for?” she asked a bit breathlessly.

“Tonight is our six month anniversary,” he murmured, keeping her close.

“Ah,” she said. “Then perhaps you should take me out on a proper date. I am all dressed up, after all.”

“Does Italian sound good?” he asked.

“Italian sounds fine,” she said with a slight nod. “And then maybe afterward we can snog a bit more. You have six months to make up for.”

He gave her a wide grin before letting her go. “I think that will make for a very nice anniversary gift,” he said. He reached over for her hand and the two of them began to walk down Baker Street. This evening hadn’t turned out exactly how she had thought it would, but she had the feeling it was going to turn out better than she ever could have hoped for.


End file.
